


closure

by burgerplushie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgerplushie/pseuds/burgerplushie
Summary: "what are you doing here?" she asked, her rinkaku tails attacking the investigators in front of her mercilessly. she didn't even glance at him."i'm here to help you," he replied, stretching his limbs. his bikaku is already out, prepared to fight alongside her."this is not your fight." she muttered, four of her tails making their mark at the investigators across her. they fell to the ground like a ragdoll, lifeless. then all of a sudden, she saw the investigators pulling out guns from behind the baricade. moving fast, she was already beside the man with cat mask, her rinkaku tails forming a shield in front of them."it is, because you're the one fighting it." he said easily, as the sound of bullets hitting the shield was heard. she was looking forward all the time, ignoring him."because wherever my princess goes, whatever fights she gets into, whoever she's fighting, i'll be by her side.""you should've used all the 5Ws and one H to make it complete."





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries so pls forgive me. i'll probably keep changing them though :")

Rain poured heavily that night, despite it being only the beginning of November. Even so, Tokyo is still as alive as ever, with people bustling down the streets and vehicles heading to their respective destinations. Most of them has the same thought in mind; to get home as soon as possible, to finally lay in bed and sleep through the rain. Hell, that sounds like a good idea. 

But apparently, not everyone has the same idea. Some use this opportunity to lurk in the dark, trying to capture a prey for doves are not usually around when it rains and they are harder to track down due to all the water pouring down. And that includes a 16 year old girl named Akira. 

Wearing a dark hoodied coat, she casually walks around in the dark alleys. It may looked like she's wandering aimlessly, but truth is she's picking scents from food to fill her belly. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop, as she heard a distant scream. Not wasting any time, she quickly sprinted to where the sound came from. Only a few turns here and there, and she's able to find them.

It came from a woman, that is currently being pinned to the wall by a man much larger than herself. Her eyes scanned the location, it seemed like there were only the two of them. They were also located in a dead end, the point where Akira stood now being the only way out. The girl sighed. The idea of eating a pervert disgusts her, but its not like she had another option. Actually, she does, but she opted not to choose it. 

The girl takes a deep breath, as she sprint into the dead end. Her footsteps must've been heard for now the man turned his attention towards her direction, and his face went from being evil to confusion. Yet, his feet cant move an inch for in an instant his head was smashed to the hard concrete mercilessly. Before he can even figure out whats happening, something sharp was stabbed into both of his thigh and he howled in pain. He now came face to face with his attacker, and his eyes widen even more at the sight of a pair of red eyes behind a goddamn panda mask. The figure was hovering before him, ruthless as their kagune pierced into his body. 

"You-you are a ghoul," he managed to say, and the realization seemed to scare him even more as he began frantically trying to escape. It was a futile act, for another sharp object was stabbed into his stomach. The man choked blood, a lot of them, then a few useless escape attempts, he finally stops moving. Still as rock. 

Akira then turned to the woman who was still there from the very beginning, not able to form any word.  _Thank God she doesnt scream, or I might kill her out of annoyance_ , she thought. She then raised her pointy finger to where her mouth is located under her mask, a sign for the woman to not speak any word. Akira then shooed her away, and with shock still written all over her face, she gathered herself and ran away from that nasty dead end. 

The woman now out of sight, Akira used her rinkaku kagune to chop the man into pieces. She then proceed to dig in, still being alert of her surroundings because God knows what may interrupt her dinner time. Everything went smoothly, until she was about to take a chunk of the man's last piece, his head. She snapped her head to the entrance of the alley, finding a figure wearing dark outfits just like her but with a fox-like mask stood steadily. Knowing who they are, she continued to eat. 

"I thought you said you dont need to eat for a while." The figure spoke, as he came closer. 

"And I thought we agreed to keep our noses to ourselves when it comes to food." She stood up from her crouching state, finishing her dinner in no time. The rain is still pouring, but some spot in the alley was sheltered from them. Akira walked into where the water pours down, to wash off the blood on her face and hands. 

"Yeah, but at least dont sneak out without saying anything." The fox said, and she chuckled. 

"It wont be called 'sneaking out' if I told you in the first place." 

"Geez, you have a point." The fox sound irritated. "C'mon, lets go back. Mom's looking for you." He motioned for her to follow him, and she obliged. 

"Did you tell her?" She asked, walking side by side with him. 

"No, she figured out herself. I was already sleeping, y'know." Now he sounds pissed. "You ruined my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

The two then jumped to the fire escapes on the buildings, and climbed to the roof. They then proceed to sprint on them for it was faster and easier than walking through the alleys again, especially with Akira still smelling like blood. Not long after, they stopped on a roof then jumped down easily. Entering the house through the back door, they were met with a dark haired woman aged not past 35. 

"Thankyou for picking her up, Yuu-kun." She smiled to her son, now with mask off. He had brown hair, with an undercut and a playful grin on his face. 

"I could get back myself, you know." Now with the panda mask off, Akira's face was revealed to the woman. 

"Yeah, I know. Just had to make sure." 

"What if Yuuji met doves, or other ghouls on his way?" Akira questioned, taking of her shoes. 

"Then I'll kick their asses." Yuuji piped in, doing the same. He then sauntered inside the house further, going for his room. 

Akira rolled her eyes at that, and as soon as Yuuji is no longer in sight, she turned to the woman. The elder was smiling at her patiently, waiting for her to say something. 

"I'm sorry for sneaking out, but I had to." She apologized, "I just dont want to add my extra needs to you and Kentarou's grocery list." 

At her choice of her words, the woman chuckled. "Yeah, we know. But you could've said something first. We dont mind adding a few stuff into our grocery list, I've told you that." And before Akira could cut in, she continued, "And you always said no." She smiled rather sadly, for it didnt quite reach her eyes as usual.

"Because I'm not your daughter, you dont have to be bothered with my needs." This time, her voice sounds much softer and quieter than the previous playful one, and now she's acting actually her age. 

"Yes, you are not my daugther."  _Ouch_. "Biologically. But literally, you  _are_  my daughter." She stated, and without warning pulled her into a warm hug. Akira's stiffen at the contact, but melted into it eventually as she hugged her back. 

"Thankyou so much, Obasan." She grinned, waiting for her response, "Hey! I'm not that old yet! Just call me Rika like you always do." She let go of the hug and flicked Akira's forehead, causing her to flinch. But the girl smiled anyways. 

 _Yeah, at least I have them_. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuuji's sudden barge to her room wake her up from her sleep, causing her to curse under her breath. Akira was never a morning person. 

"Hey! Wake up you lazy ass!" He shouted, and Akira was sure that the whole house was capable of hearing his voice. 

“Shut up. Its too early, Yuuji.” She curled even more on her bed, but Yuuji pulled her covers completely off of her.

“What the fuck?” She cursed, sitting up as she glare daggers towards the boy.

“C’mon. Dad’s calling for a family meeting.” He said, gesturing downstairs. Akira sighed, and nodded. She shooed him away, telling him she’ll follow suit.

Slowly and lazily Akira got up, changed into her shorts and old t-shirt. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and as she looks at her reflection in the mirror of the faucet, she sighed heavily. 

 _Its hard to look at yourself knowing you're a monster inside_ , she thought to herself, and continued her activities without glancing at the mirror again. Afterwards she went downstairs, where an almost humanly atmosphere is displayed in front of her. 

"Good morning," she greeted her uncle who's sitting on the couch, drinking coffee as his eyes were glued to the television. 

"Ah, good morning Akira." Unlike Rika and Yuuji, who decided to nickname her, Kentarou is the only one who still calls her by her actual first name. He's also Akira's secretly favorite person in the house, for he relates to her a lot for someone thats not her actual parents. 

"Isn't that our district?" She asked as she read the headline of the news, and Kentarou nodded. 

"Apparently, that silly bird went rampage again last night." He sipped on his coffee, and Akira decided to sat down on the couch, listening to the news with him. 

" _Last night, a ghoul known as The Golden Eagle slaughtered a group of CCG Investigators consisting of 5 person. This attack wasnt a first, since it has been going rampage in District 11 since two months ago. The CCG stated that they are on their plan to exterminate it. Although, The CCG refused to take any interviews on this matter. For those of you living in District 11, please be careful and its better not to do activities after the sun sets. The next news we have in line is-"_

The channel was switched all of a sudden, and without turning around Akira knows that Rika was the one to change it. 

"No need to listen to that 'next news in line'.” She muttered, “We have much important issue regarding the bird.” She then sat down on a single couch, followed by Yuuji who sat between Kentarou and Akira.

"Due to the news you saw earlier, I'm going to see Ren. We're going to make a move.” Kentarou spoke up, followed by Yuuji pumping his fist.

 "And I want you two to come along." He said, eyes glancing between Yuuji and Akira. The girl was surprised at that but nodded nevertheless, while Yuuji was practically buzzing in his seat.

"Why, though?" She questioned. In ghoul organizations, age doesnt really matter. What matters is your strength and capability to survive in this world.

"This Golden Eagle is only a teenager. Just like the both of you. Although he's one year older. We weren't able to locate him at first, but last night Futakuchi found him when he was binge-eating, right before the doves showed up. He attacked mercilessly, and it seemed like he was forming a kakuja."

At the mention of kakuja, it all finally clicked inside Akira's head. "Ah, I see." 

"But you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Rika finally spoke up, looking at her with her hazel eyes. She inherited them to Yuuji, but althought the same color, it radiates different aura that the boy's. Hers was that motherly one, the one that can sooth you with just one look. 

"It's okay. At least there's something I can do to help." She shrugged. "No offense, but why not Ren-san? Or you yourself? You guys are much more stronger and experienced than I am." 

“Than the both of us, you mean.” Yuuji added, elbowing her side. Akira pinched his cheek.

Kentarou smiled. “That’s why we need the two of you to come along.” He stood up, “Let’s go.”

“Now?” Akira asked, eyebrows crunched. She haven’t showered.

“We’ll wait for you, 5 minutes max. Go.” Kentarou grinned at her, and she immidiately stormed to her room to change into something more decent than what she previously wore. Three minutes later, she’s back downstairs and ready to go.

Their destination is a tattoo parlour not too far from where their house is located. The one who owns it is Ren, the leader of ghouls in District 11. So it also functions as their secret gathering place when moments like this happen.

It’s still early in the morning, so the parlour was closed. The four of them entered anyways, and head straight to the back door. They were met by Ren himself, and other five people in the room.

“Ah, we’ve been waiting for you guys.” Ren smiled, and let them in. He shared some conversation with Kentarou and Rika, while Yuuji and Akira greeted the others.

“Yo!” Yuuji shared a friendly fist bump with Futakuchi, which Akira followed suit.

“How did last night went?” Yuuji sat beside him, Akira sitting between Yuuji and another  older ghoul there, Yamada.

“Dude, that bird’s crazy. He’s lost his mind after cannibalizing.” Futakuchi started, “I was just jumping around the roof as usual, when I saw him. I thought I may be able to at least defeat him so I jumped down and we fought for maybe only five minutes and the doves showed up. So I left.” He finished, crossing his arms behind his head. Yuuji’s usual playful demeanor turned more serious, and practically the room went silent afterwards.

“So I guess you’ve heard what happened,” Ren clapped, gaining everyone’s attention.

“From the informations we’ve gathered, The Bird is not a ghoul from our District. I believe he’s a survivor from CCG’s attack on District 6 since it happened four months ago, two months before we acknolowdge him in our District.” Ren informed, and the others agreed on that.

“He’s still a teenager, according to Yamada’s information when he saw him binge-eating. Probably around 17 or 18. And the big news from Futakuchi last night is, he’s forming a kakuja. Which is why I want to capture him before CCG does.” Ren finished, then his eyes landed on Akira.

“We’ll capture him tonight, and here’s the plan.”

* * *

District 11 is classified as a netral area by the CCG. It is for most ghouls here are under Ren’s command, so they never do anything bizzare that will lure CCG’s attention on them. Yet, for that reason, some ghouls from other Districts took this opportunity to feed upon 11’s grounds, considering all the reasons above.

But most of them are not so lucky if they met ghouls loyal to Ren, for they will be given two choices. Dead, or join the District permanently and obey the rules. Some retaliated, resulting fights and mostly casualties on their side.

The Golden Eagle will be given the same choices when he’s captured. The difference, is this one is stronger than previous invaders. And on top of that, he’s a cannibal, so Ren decided that he himself will act upon the matter.

Akira sat on a fire escape ladder in a random alleyway. Based on the plan, The Bird will show up in three possible locations. This alleyway where Akira guarded with Ren, an abandoned building near the river, and a warehouse near this alleyway. This all are based off of Yamada’s predictions, a ghoul who doesnt talk much but clearly his brain do.

“Ren-san, they’re here.” Akira said after a long moment of silence. Her eyes are now fixed upon a group of ghouls entering the alley, five of them. These are the ghouls that refused to move under Ren. Most ghouls here agreed to work with Ren for a group ensures safety better than being on your own, yet some doesnt and Ren let them be; he only applied the previous rules to rogue ghouls from another District.

“Ah, that’s Takagi’s group.” Ren replied, “Be alert, Akira-kun.” He said, and the girl nodded. Takagi and his friends just stood down there, chatting loud. Their conversation were about The Bird, and they were discussing to leave the District for the CCG’s attention are now on this area.

Akira held back the urge to sigh aloud; waiting was never her thing. Patience and all that, she didnt enjoy them one bit. Just as she was about to change her position into a more comfortable one in the ladders, something grabbed her attention.

“Ren-san, 7 o’clock.” She informed, eyes already fixed on that direction. From the other direction of the alley, a figure emerged. Akira squinted her eyes, and when she identified who it was, a grin made its way to her face.

“He’s here.” Ren voiced her thoughts. But the two remains silent, watching how Takagi and his group noticed The Bird as well. Akira expected them to attack him, or at least taunt him here and there first, but what happened next was beyond her expectations. They all had shocked expression all over their face, fear. Even Takagi himself.

“Oi, what are you doing here, bird?” Takagi managed to ask, revealing his kakugan and his ukaku. His friends followed him, stood there ready to fight with their kagunes.

However, The Bird didnt reply to them. His own rinkaku kagune showed up, giving Takagi his silent answer. Takagi gritted his teeth, unsure of what he should do next. Before he could think clearly, the bird stormed forward at a speed not usual to rinkaku users.

“Wait a bit longer, Akira-kun.” Ren told Akira, as the girl already stood on her feet now. Her adrenalide are rushing now, as she waited impatiently.

The Bird striked his kagune, two of them to attack while two others to block Takagi’s ukaku. His other friends were two koukaku and one bikaku user, and before they can duck the attack, two rinkaku managed to stab into one of the koukaku user’s stomach, and the sliced the bikaku user’s thigh.

The bird jumped backwards, regaining his momentum. He pulled his kagune out of the stomach, and licked the blood from it. Now, it’s a three versus one fight.  
The Golden Eagle, with his eagle-like golden mask covering only half upwards of his face, showed a maniacal grin. He prepared to launch forward, ready to tear the other ghouls into pieces and eat them afterwards.

“Now.”

The single command was enough, and Akira jumped down the stairs. Their position was in the middle of the commotion, and Akira formed her rinkaku in front of her shield just in time as The Bird’s kagune attacked.

“Oho?” The Bird mumbled, “Hi there, Panda.” He said, launching another attack. Akira dodged them easily, jumping backwards as if she was dancing. Ren was behind her, telling Takagi to leave the place. Takagi refused at first, but seeing his friends’ condition, left.

“It’s not polite to interrupt someone hunting, you know.” He said, and Akira rolled her eyes behind the mask. “It’s also not polite to walk into other’s District like you own them.” She let all eight of her rinkaku out, noticing The Bird’s slightly widened eyes at it.

Akira stormed forward, her kagunes attacking mercilessly. The Bird, having only four of them seemed troubled dodging them, to the point Akira managed to stab his right thigh and slice his leg when she got closer to him. Shocked by the attack, The Bird left his front open and Akira landed a punch to his stomach. It wasnt just a simple punch, for The Bird cough blood afterwards.

His body almost fell to the ground, but he gained leverance and jumped backwards. But in the process, shot a rain of kagunes towards her, which Akira blocked out easily with her kagunes. She smirked.

“A chimera, huh?” She said, now facing The Bird with two wings behind his back, and four kagunes pointing at her. His ukaku was quite big, glowing dark blue meanwhile his rinkaku’s was purplish. Akira’s was glowing red, ready for another fight.

Ren stood behind them, calling for the others as he watch the two fight. He smirked simply behind his all white mask, waiting for Akira to put an end to it.

The Bird jumped high, used his ukaku to shot kagunes down and attacking with his rinkakus in the process. Akira dodged them, and when The Bird looked like he was about to land, its her turn to jump.

Giving him a surprise of her own, she revealed her own ukakus as well, using the same technique The Bird did. “No way-“ He cursed when the sharp ukaku rained from above, but failed to dodge the attack as now only six rinkakus made their way to attack him.

It pierced his skin, and Akira used the opportunity to cut all kagunes behind his back using her rinkaku formed into one big tail. She landed, storming to where he kneeled defeated, and landed a kick to the face. The Bird was injured all over, as he laid on the concrete motionless. Akira sat on his back, putting his arms in a lock.

 _This is where his kakuja would pop up_ , Akira thought. It seemed odd, for she thought she’ll need to go all out. But the boy under her was now silent and motionless, and Akira dwell on taking his mask off. Just as she was contemplating on doing it, she heard another footsteps, signing the others has arrived.

“You can let go of him now, Akira-kun.” Ren said, walking forward, when all of a sudden, Akira was thrown back. She managed to land on her feet though, almost like she predicted it.

“Here it comes.” She said, as The Bird stood slowly, screaming unhuman-or maybe, unghoul- noises. His wounds healed, and an armor covered his body though it wasnt complete. His face is now covered with the armor, only revealing his flaming kakugan. When the transformation completed, he launched forward without warning.

Akira was already prepared, though. She has transformed as well, and launched forward without any kagune on her back. The Bird striked his attack, using both his ukaku and rinkaku. Akira dodged, and even if some of it managed to came in contact with her skin that is now covered in scales, it broke.

The girl stormed fearlessly, and when she stop in front of him, The Bird’s eyes went wide. Akira, still wearing her mask, punch his gut with a fist covered in scales. An audible crack was heard when her fist made contact with the kakuja armor around The Bird’s stomach, and it seemed like a pain to The Bird. The body was thrown around ten meters back, not moving anymore. She then turned to Ren, nodding.

As she and Ren walked forward to retrieve the body, the others ghouls stood still behind them.

“Damn,” Futakuchi was the first one to speak up. “So that’s the strength of natural-born kakuja users, eh?” He spoke to no one in particular, but Yuuji nodded. He stood beside Futakuchi, both in awe and shock at the sight.

“Yeah, thats Akira for you.”


	2. initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i updated the fifth chapter yesterday (26/06/2019) i noticed that this chapter somehow became just the same as the first chapter?? and i dont know why?? and i was so frustrated about it ._. and i didn't save a copy of it in my laptop so i had to rewrite it. for those who have read it, there's not a lot of changes though. it's just the same but in a different style then the previous one, i guess. 
> 
> sorry for the inconvenience!

“Is he awake?”

“Not yet, but he’ll be, soon.” Yamada stood up, scanning his eyes over a sleeping body on the bed. He knew that The Golden Eagle was just a teenager, but he didn’t expect him to be this _young_. He’s literally around Akira’s age.

“If he wakes up, call Ren immediately, okay?” He patted Akira’s shoulder, and the girl nodded. “He’s doing fine, right?”

Yamada chuckled. “You don’t have to worry. He’s injured a lot, but his healing abilities is very good since he’s eating regularly.” He patted Akira’s shoulder, and the girl sighed. She couldn’t help but worry, since it was her who fought him last night.

“By the way, Akira-kun,” Yamada spoke, his right hand scratching the back of his neck.   
“Is it only me, or your kakuja seemed.. I don’t know, dulled?” He asked cautiously, since it’s not a usual topic to be talked about.

But Akira nodded simply. “Yeah, I realized too. But I’ll figure it out later, Yamada-san.” From how she replied, it’s clear that she doesn’t want to talk about it and Yamada totally understood.

“Yeah. Dont hesitate to ask our help, okay?” He said, then left the room after Akira said thank you.

Now alone in the room with the still unconscious boy, Akira sighed. Being a natural-kakuja born user, sure has a lot of price to pay. But then again, she’ll think about it later. For now, she’s able to contain herself.

What she should be worried about now, is the boy laying in front of her. Akira is usually not fond of fights, she prefered to live a happy and calm life. Being a ghoul of course made that impossible, so she avoids getting into trouble most of the time. But there are times where her demons literally took over, and those often happen when she’s _hungry_.

It’s scary to admit that she felt nice last night, felt so _free_ and satisfied when her kagunes were able to hurt her opponent. When she smelled the blood, the scars, the shocked expression and the pained whimpers, it’s scary how she felt that it’s so right. Like she’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.

That’s why she should tell Ren as soon as possible. She needs to eat. Very soon.

Akira tried to think about another things, and her eyes landed on the boy’s now unmasked face. He looks so young, way younger than she expected him to be. He’s probably around her and Yuuji’s age. Yet he fought quite nicely, as expected for a chimera and for someone who’s developing a kakuja.

Most of his wounds were on the stomach area, but just like Yamada said, he’s already healed. She remembers there were so much cuts there last night, and it was bruised due to the punch she landed there, but there’s nothing left when Yamada checked upon him earlier. So yeah, he’s fine. Hopefully.

Right on cue, his eyes fluttered open slowly, and he blinked a few times. His eyebrows furrowed, then he started to look around. Then, his emerald green eyes finally landed on Akira who sat beside the bed, and he still wore a confused expression on his face.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He asked, trying to sit up. He winced at his own movement, and checked the source of the pain beneath the blankets. Akira let him took it in, and when the realization finally hit him, he sat up straight.

“You’re in Ren-san’s house in District 11. I’m Akira, but you know me better as panda.”

She stood up, about to go call Ren, when the door to the room opened all of a sudden revealing the said man. He walked inside, right hand running through his dark hair. He sat where Akira previously sat, and gave the boy a lopsided grin.

“Hey there, kid. I’m Terushima Ren, you are?” He introduced himself casually.

Akira has known this man since she was a kid, and he’s also her uncle since he’s Kentarou’s older brother. He’s one of his favorite person around here, for there are a lot of things he knew about. One may be afraid if they were to meet him for the first time, because he doesn’t smile a lot. Or because his aura screamed literal dominance, although he’s not so tall. Which is what the boy’s probably feeling right now, plus the grin he just gave.

“Akaashi Keiji.”

So that’s his name. Keiji is literally a usual name for boys in Japan, but Akaashi? The only thing Akira could think about is that one type of owl, the rufous-legged one. They are called _akaashi-mori fukurou_ in Japanese, and she couldn’t help but wonder if that’s indeed a family name or he just came up with it.

“So, Akashi-kun.” Ren began, and almost immediately he interrupted. “It’s Akaashi.”

 _Ah, so it’s the owl indeed_ , Akira thought. She could see Ren was amused, but he managed to keep his serious face on.

“I’m sure you remember what happen last night, so I don’t have to talk much. Is there anything you want to ask?” Ren leaned on the chair casually, as Akaashi’s eyes were fixed upon him all the time.

“Are you Silver? The leader of ghouls in this district?” He guessed, and Ren shrugged.

“Yes to the first question, but it’s kind of undecided for the second one.”

“And why is that?” Akaashi uttered.

“I’m not the leader for all ghouls in this district. I’m only in charge of those who agree with my terms.” Ren answered, already used to this kind of question. He could see that Akaashi seemed confused, so he continued.

“District 11 is known for a safe district among the others, because of the balanced numbers between humans and ghouls. But if you ask me, it’s because most of the ghouls here are cooperating with my ideas.” He explained, all the while Akira leaned against a wall near the door, observing silently.

“We’re not really an organization, unlike Nekoma or Shiratorizawa out there. My ideas were to help those who can’t hunt, and help in finding food resources without having to hunt regularly. Most ghouls here agreed to this term, yet some don’t. It’s clearly not a problem, since it’s not a must. We’re just trying to provide safety to our kind, that’s all. But, there are different terms upon trespassers like you.”

After that long explanation, Ren finally came to the big part. Akaashi seemed to realize it too, as he shifted his eyes from Ren to his lap. But then, he looked up again, and held a steady gaze. Ren seemed impressed by it.

“We know you’re not from around here, Akaashi-kun. Yet, you walked in and started making a ruckuss here and there during these past two months. It of course, piqued the CCG’s interest. Which is the last thing we need, to have doves monitoring our district on a daily basis.”

Akaashi gulped visibly.

“But as fellow ghouls, we always gave to options for trespassers. To join us, or,” Ren leaned closer, whispering in Akaashi’s ear. “Die.”

To that, the shock was literally visible on Akaashi’s face. Yet he didn’t say anything, and to that Ren spoke.

“If you join us, you’ll live normally. There are patrols sometimes, but that’s an easy thing. If you’re worried about food, we are capable to handle that. But if you prefer the other option, that makes thing easier for us. Yet I don’t recommend that, you’re still young.”

What he just said literally wanted to make Akira laugh out loud. Ren has stated last night that he wanted Akaashi to join them; he always wanted that when troublesome trespassers pay them a visit. He’s literally trying to intimidate him now, but it’s just so funny to witness.

“Why not let the CCG caught me, or hand me over to them?” Akaashi asked, and both of the others ghouls weren’t surprised by it.

“I’ve told you, trespassers or not, you are a ghoul just like us. You probably had your own reasons to do all this, but let’s talk about that later. Plus, you’re really one of a kind and it would be inconvenient if those doves made a quinque out of you.” Ren answered, shrugging. Seeing Akaashi’s face now, Akira is quite sure that he’ll join them.

“I’ll give it a try, I guess.”  

Ren smiled, then ruffled Akaashi’s hair. “By the way, how old are you?” He asked, then he stood up. Akaashi was stunned by the action, but he managed to regain his composure. “I’ll be seventeen next month.”

“Then you’ll have no trouble talking to this girl over here, since you’re the same age. Akira-kun, I’ll leave him to you,” Ren flicked Akira’s forehead, then went out of the room. Sighing, Akira walked to the bed, then sat on the chair again.

“Guess I haven’t introduced myself properly, I’m Terushima Akira.” She introduced herself, “Do you feel hurt anywhere?”

“Weird to hear that from someone who beat the shit out of me, but I’m good.” Akaashi shrugged innocently, which almost made Akira wanted to bang her head against the wall.

“Sorry about that, but I had to. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, though?” She inquired, leaning against the chair casually. Akaashi raised one of his eyebrows, and Akira went for the first question.

“Why did you came here at the first place?”

Akaashi had guessed that. “I’m a survivor from the raid on District 6 four months ago. I immediately went here since this is one of the farthest district from the CCG headquarters.”

Now that Akaashi mentioned it, Akira noticed how close District 6 is to the headquarters. Yet Shiratorizawa used it as their headquarters, were they out of their mind? But rumours said that the leader is from a high-class ghoul family, the last heir of the Ushijima family from the Tohoku prefecture. So that kind of make sense, since that family had a building in Taitou Ward.

“Are you a member of Shiratorizawa?” She asked, connecting the dots. But Akaashi shook his head.

“I don’t even know they were operating in our district.”

Akira of course noticed the use of ‘our’ in his answer, indicating he didn’t live alone. So she pushed her luck, and asked more.

“Do you have any relatives?”

She can see how Akaashi stiffen, and his pupils widen a bit. But a second after, he’s back to his straight expression.

“I did, but I lost them on the raid.”

 _Oh_. Now Akira doesn’t know what she should say. She kind of guessed it from his reaction before, but he didn’t expect him to be so forward about it. Clearly, Akira missed the way Akaashi’s hand turned into fists on his lap.

“I’m sorry.” Was all she managed to say. But Akaashi didn’t reply, and Akira guessed he needed some time alone. But just as she was about to stood up, she smelt salt, and when she looked up, tears were rolling down Akaashi’s cheek.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry,” she said frantically, not knowing what to do. Hell, she doesn’t know what to do with crying people.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Akaashi muttered lowly, hiccuping afterwards.

Akira was totally dumbfonded. Should she leave him be? But what if he escapes through the window? Heck, someone’s crying and she’s worried about him faking it? But it could be it, right?

“I’m an orphan,” suddenly he said, and Akira’s eyes widen. “They were killed when I was little, then this boy took me in. I lived with him and his mother since then.” He whispered, and Akira is really not sure if she’s supposed to hear this all. She knows the saying that people often do things they regret later when they’re all emotional, but she guessed she’ll just stay.

“But four months ago, I lost both of them.”

And Akaashi cried, sobbing loudly. Akira was as still as a stone on the chair, unsure of what to do. She knows how it felt to lose your parents, but to have someone that saved you from that shithole taken away as well?

She can’t imagine losing Kentarou, or Rika, or Yuuji, or literally anyone she came to know and held close to her heart in this life. That shit hurts a lot, and looking at Akaashi like this, she wants to blame the world, for being so unfair to them. If they exist just to be hunted down, then why are they here in the first place?

Akira remembered that when she was little, Yuuji would occasionally cry because of the simplest things. Then Rika would hug him, and kiss him here and there to ‘kick the pain away’ and he’ll quiet down after that.

She’s unsure about what she’s going to do, but she can’t just watch Akaashi pouring his heart out in front of her like this. So Akira braced herself and stood up, slowly putting her arms on Akaashi’s back.

“You can push me away if you don’t like it, but I can’t leave you like this.” She whispered honestly, and Akaashi didn’t answer. Instead, he clung to her front shirt, hands fisting them as he sobbed.

Akira stayed, rubbed his back and ran her hand through his dark curly locks. She tried not to cry with him, because it turns out that hearing someone cry could hurt as well. It made Akira wonder, when was the last time she cried?

She has conceal all the pain deep within her, trying to put a facade over it. Because as much as it hurts, her parents wont come back, and no one can change the past.

But she can help Akaashi. So she’ll be here, for him.

* * *

When Akaashi woke up a few hours later, he was totally embarassed about what happened earlier. He literally cried his heart out until he fell asleep, in a girl’s arms. A girl he barely knew. Yet, there’s something familiar about her, that Akaashi immediately felt comfortable around her.

Or was it just because he’s getting all emotional?

He shook his head, curling on the bed. From the looks of it, he’s all alone in the room. Lucky, because he doesn’t know what to do if Akira was there. Just as he thought about it, the door opened. He was facing the door all the time, so there’s no point in pretending to be asleep anymore.

“Did you sleep well?” Of course, it was her.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “Thank you, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m sorry for what I did, but I can’t just leave you like that, you see.” She came back with a tray of what it looks like food, and Akaashi was able to smell it when she sat on the previous chair. Looks like his nose is clogged from all the crying.

“Don’t sweat it,” he sat up, still looking embarassed.

“I won’t tell anyone about it, so you don’t have to worry. You should eat, it’ll help you recover. I’ll be outside.”

Akira understood that most ghouls prefer to eat alone, especially when it’s a stranger. Which totally surprised her when Akaashi asked her if she could stay. He said that he simply didn’t like to be alone after crying like that, and before he could be more red than he already is, Akira sat down, chuckling.

“Is it weird that I feel comfortable around you?” Akaashi said as he cut the meat carefully, “Not in a romantic way, of course.” And it’s literally weird how talkative he is right now.

“Not really, because I feel the same,” Akira shrugged, “Maybe we were best friends in our previous life.” She joked.

“You believe in stuff like that?” Akaashi took a bite, and he would be lying if it wasn’t tasty. He literally needs it.

“Maybe.” She replied shortly, crossing her hands on her chest. Akaashi ate in silence, as the memory about what happened last night became much clearer to him. He remembered Akira beating him, and it left a question in his head.

“Hey, last night, how did you able to knock me out? Not to boast it, but I remember using my kakuja.” He asked, noticing how Akira’s brows twitched.

Then, she smirked. “Do you really want to know?”

Akaashi thougt in his head, then nodded. “I guess,”

“That’s because I also have a kakuja.” She replied, a smile on her face. Akaashi’s hand that was guiding the meat into his mouth paused mid-air, and Akira laughed at it. “But how I got it, I’ll tell you later. It’s not too important right now.”

Akaashi nodded silently as he continued eating, but he decided that he should be careful from now on. As much as he felt comfortable around her, she of course has her own secrets.

“We’ll leave after you eat, you’ll stay with me in my uncle’s house.” She informed, and again, Akaashi nodded.

This is literally not how expected things to turn out when he entered this district and live like a nomad, but a few changes here and there should be entertaining in his plain life. Guess giving it a try won’t hurt, or so Akaashi thought. 


	3. ambush

It has been four days since Akaashi was captured by the ghouls of District 11, and it has been four days since Ren increases the number of ghouls on patrol every night. They all know, that scouting The Golden Eagle in doesn’t mean the problem with CCG will dissapear just like the said ghoul himself.

They haven’t deal with this kind of case before, because they always managed to handle trespassers before CCG can act upon them. Now, what happen next will depend on how they handle the situation. If they’re not being careful, it may result in deaths on their side and Ren won’t let that happen.

Which is why, Akira is now standing on the rooftop of the building right in front of the CCG’s headquarters in District 1. She looked at the tall building in front of her, and then turned around, sighing.

“Kiyoko, just tell us if you’ve finished.” She told the girl, who nodded as she closed her eyes in concentration. “Be careful. I’ll go check the back.” She told Akaashi, who’s wearing a full-face black mask as a disguise to his real identity. He simply nodded.

Akira walked to the opposite side of the building, dark eyes piercing through the dark of night. This is the fourth time she’s doing this task, but usually, the team consist of Yuuji, Kiyoko and herself. But Ren has been rolling Akaashi’s position on every patrol, so here he is with them, doing the most simple yet dangerous task.

The thing is, Shimizu Kiyoko is not just any ghoul. She was also blessed with a superhuman ability, which allows her to have a great sense of hearing, making her able to sort through sounds for information. This kind of ability is rare even among ghouls, so District 11 is having quite the upper hand with her on their side.

Usually, this would take around fifteen to twenty minutes, depends on what kind of information they’re looking for. Along that span of time, they have to be alert of their surroundings. Although doves are indeed their concern, it applies the same way for their own kind. There are barely ghouls in this District for an obvious reason, but Akira knows can’t rely on that fact. Especially with organizations like Nekoma and Shiratorizawa operating freely, spreading fear around.

The raid on District 6 five months ago, was caused by Shiratorizawa. It was their headquarters back then, and due to the raid, their current location or condition is unknown. All Akira knew that two of their valuable members, Tendou Satori and Tsutomu Goshiki were captured and probably thrown into Cochlea. Or even worse, executed and turned into quinques. The thoughts sent shiver down her body, and she took a deep breath to regain her focus.

She scanned the building around her once more, before turning around. When she did, anyways, she felt something moving behind her. Akira stood still, trying to concentrate. Then all of a sudden, she turned around with her rinkaku already out, blocking an attack from a koukaku user. That figure was wearing a full-face masquarade mask, their kakugan gleaming underneath.

“Ah,” they mumbled, putting more strength on his koukaku. But Akira didnt budge. “Not bad.” He took a step back, giving Akira the chance to retreat closer to where Shimizu and Akaashi were. The two were also in their fight stances.

“I thought you guys were some freaks, especially you.” They pointed at Akira, “That mask of yours is freaky.” Judging by his voice and posture, it was a guy.  _You might want to take a look at yourself_ , Akira thought. Who the heck wears white suits in a moment like this? With a masquerade mask, even. Is this some party now? Suddenly, he flicked his fingers, and more ghouls jumped into the rooftop.

“What’s this? What are little mices like you guys doing in front of a trapdoor?” Another ghoul spoke, and this time, it came from a woman. Her face was hidden behind a rather ugly looking clown mask, to Akira’s opinion.  _Weirdos_.

“It’s none of your business, and if you’re looking for a fight, this will be dangerous for both of our side.” Akira said, as she count their numbers. There were ten of them, for now. She gritted her teeth. If they were to fight, there may be a chance for them to win. But their location is not safe. This building may be taller than the headquarters, but their fight will surely attract attention.

“Whoa, look at that. The little mice’s talking back.” The woman cooed, “We weren’t looking for a fight, but seeing you guys here, how can I hold back?” She said, then without warning, launched forward. And the other ghouls followed, except for the man with masquerade mask.

Akira, with four of her tails already out, aimed for the ukaku users in the back. She managed to took all three of them out in one time, surprising her opponents. But they keep lurching forward, with koukaku and bikaku users left.

Akaashi, standing beside Akira, used his ukaku to attack them, and while they were dodging, Akira’s rinkaku lunged at them with a high precision. And again, it was all hit-on, except for The Clown. She stopped moving, visibly shocked at how her friends were easily taken down.

“Who the hell are you guys?” She muttered.

“Little mices.” This time, Akaashi was the one who replied, and he suddenly stormed towards her. Ukaku users are fast on their legs, and it seemed like The Clown wasn’t prepared at all when Akaashi managed to kick her stomach. She was sent flying back, and may have fell from the building if it weren’t for her one remaining friend left.

“I think I know who you are,” he exclaimed, pointing at Akaashi. Though he was in a rather critical situation, he still spoke like he’s a master of ceremony for an event, and Akira hated how he sounds. It kinda suits his masquerade mask, though.

“You are The Golden Eagle, right? That’s exactly the kagune I saw on the pictures.” He said, and Akira turned to Kiyoko, who was indeed in her battle stance, but was still collecting informations. She’s trying to do that with her eyes open, so their opponent wont notice. Knowing why Akira turned to her, she mouthed ‘ _just a little bit more’_ and Akira nodded.

“What is your business here, when you should be away from the CCG’s reach?” He pondered, knowing that he was right for Akaashi didnt deny it. “And isn’t Panda one of District’s 11 most loyal ghouls? Silver’s pet?” He tilted his head, and at the same time his friend has stood on her own. Akaashi’s kick was enough to crush some of her bones, but she’s already healed.

“Interesting.” He claimed, “Which is why I should take you back with me.” He clasped his hands, and as if it was a code, he and his friend stormed forward. Akaashi, who had retreated in front of Akira, shot his ukaku which they dodged, and as they did, used his rinkaku to stab them. If they already knew who he was, it’s no use using only his ukaku as Akira told him before.

But they managed to dodge it again, as they got closer. But before they do, Akira grabbed his shoulders and pushed him aside, throwing something in their direction. It was round, like a ball and when they realized what it was, the two stopped.

“A fucking grenade?!” The Clown exclaimed, and it exploded. But instead of exploding like a bomb, it errupted thick, white smoke from it.

“Shit!” They cursed, and by the time the smoke had reduced, there were only the two of them there, and the dead corpses of their ‘friends’.

* * *

Ren was sitting in his living room with Yamada, waiting for their three remaining members of patrol that hasn't come back yet. The room was silent, and again, Yamada eyed the clock. It's already half pas twelve midnight, and the team is thirty minutes late. If they aren't back within an hour, then the others will go look for them. It was their agreement before starting every patrol. 

"Ren, shouldn't we go now?" Yamada asked, and the other shook his head. "Just wait." 

He knew Ren was also concerned, but he wanted to keep his words. Futakuchi and Aone had went to sleep, and their patrol went smoothly. He sighed.  _Should I_ _?_

Just as they were contemplating about that, the bell from the front door jingled, indicating someone was outside. Ren stood up immidiately, followed by Yamada closed behind. When the three was in sight, they all seem physically fine. But their expressions literally gave off that something had happened out there. So Ren let them in quickly, and all five of them are now sat in the living room. 

"We were attacked by a group of ghouls. But we managed to escape." She began, and both Ren and Yamada had surprised looks upon their face. "There were ten of them. Eight of them were possibly dead, while the other two," Akaashi continued, but hang his words. The other two didn't actually escape, or they couldn't handle them either. "We escaped to avoid doves." Kiyoko continued his words, and Akaashi agreed inside his head. 

"This is just a hunch, but I guess they're from Shiratorizawa." Akira suddenly said, gaining surprised looks from everyone in the room, including Akaashi and Kiyoko. 

"The man, maybe you know him, Ren-san. He wore a masquerade mask, and had an eagle badge pinned to his suit. He knew who Akaashi was just by looking at his kagune, and knew that I'm from this District, under your command." Akira added, and at that, Ren facepalmed himself. 

"Yeah, I know him. That's The Entertainer. He's indeed part of Shiratorizawa. Let me guess, he was with a woman wearing a clown mask?" Ren asked, and all three teenagers in front of him nodded. "Those two have been around lately, around after Akaashi got famous," he explained, and Akaashi tried his best not to fidget in his seat. "They wanted us to join them." 

"And what did you say?" Kiyoko asked, concerned. 

"Of course I said no. I told them that ghouls in this District won't be joining any organizations. So they attacked us. I was with Yamada that time, we sort of had the upper hand so they never came around again." He explained, side-eyeing Yamada grinning at the memory. "But looks like they're not giving up anytime soon." 

"But they didn't know we were there. They were also there for their own purpose, so it was a coincedence." Akira said, remembering what The Clown had said about didnt expect to see them there. Then why were they there in the first place? 

"That means they've known that The Golden Eagle has joined us now." Yamada added, resting his elbow on his thighs, and folding his hands. "And as to why they were there, I guess they were about to spy upon CCG as well. Remember their two members captured five months ago? They're probably trying to find out their location." Ren said, and that kind of make sense. Does that mean they also have a member with special abilities like Kiyoko? Although that may be possible, Akira doubted that. 

Ren took a deep breath, then smiled. "But the most important thing is that you guys made it back safely. Let's put that matter aside for now," he turned to Kiyoko. "Did you get anything, Kiyoko?" 

Kiyoko nodded. "They are putting Sawamura and Sugawara here. There were six members in this team including them, plus Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and new agents Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo." She explained, "Their task was to capture The Golden Eagle alive. But as far as I heard, they were having trouble trying to track Akaashi down. First, because they never had any record of him before. Second, the crime scene is usually _clean_ afterwards, so it was hard to pinpoint where to began the investigation." She sent an apologizing look to Akaashi when she mentioned the second reason, which the boy responds with a nod. 

"And the bad news is, they already knew that he's a chimera and is forming a kakuja. That's why they wanted him alive." She continued, "For now, they'll just start from where Akaashi has been spotted before, trying to find leads." She finished. 

"Okay, then I'll announce our next move this morning when we're all here. Thankyou, the three of you, for the hard work." He congratulated them, "Akaashi can sleep in that spare room," he pointed to the bedroom where Akaashi cried four days ago, but that's a secret between him and Akira. "It's too late to go back now. I've told Ken so you dont have to worry." 

"Ah, Ren-san, this may be not too important, but I guess we should know." Kiyoko suddenly said, and Ren raised one of his brow at her. "They're planning to raid upon Nekoma. So far, they've guessed three districts as their headquarters. District 19, 20, or 21." 

Ren nodded. "Okay, thankyou, Kiyoko. Anything else?" He asked, and Kiyoko shook her head. All of them then went to their respective bedrooms, with Akira staying at Kiyoko's for the night.  

She had a feeling that a lot of things are about to happen, both good and bad, whether she liked it or not. But like Ren suggested, she should just call it a day and deal with tomorrow's problems, tomorrow.

* * *

Akira was the first one to woke up the next morning. She carefully climbed off the bed, trying not to wake Kiyoko up. She peeked through the windows, finding out that it's still dark outside. She walked to Kiyoko's nightstand, and reached for her phone. It was only 5, yet, she couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep.

Actually, ever since that day she sneak out of her house, she can't sleep well. She would wake up at midnight, and find it hard to go back to sleep again. The reason was simple, she's  _hungry_. And not just the typical ghoul-hungry state. The girl stretched her body, trying to put that thoughts aside for now. She'll tell Ren later about her condition. 

Still wearing borrowed clothes from Kiyoko, which was a pair of navy blue pjamas, she climbed down the stairs. To her surprise, Akaashi was already up as well. The boy was sitting in the living room, reading a book. At the sound of footsteps, he raised his head and gave Akira a small smile.

"Good morning." He said, "Want some coffee?" He motioned to a porcelain jug on the table, and Akira noticed a cup filled with the black liquid as well.   
"Morning, and yes. That would be nice," she said, and sat on the single couch while Akaashi went to the kitchen. He came back with another cup. 

"Did you sleep well? You still look tired," Akaashi said as he poured the coffee. His emerald green eyes gazes at Akira for a split second before focusing back at the coffee. 

"Nope." Akira replied, not giving another information. She took the cup silently, and Akaashi didnt push either. They both just sat in silence, lost in their own minds. Akira then remembered Akaashi was reading a book, and she found the item beside the boy, upside down as to mark the last page where he was reading. And surprisingly, it was Harry Potter. 

"Did Aone lend that to you?" Akira said out of the blue, and Akaashi glanced at the book. He chuckled lightly. 

"Yeah. I went on patrol with him two days ago and he gave me this afterwards. He only said 'welcome aboard', though." 

"He doesnt talk much, which is a stark contrast to his appearance, right?" Akira sipped on her coffee, glad that it was able to calm her insides a little. 

"True that." 

And the silence is back. Yet it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it was like they both just simply enjoy each other's presence. Which was actually weird, considering they only knew each other for four days. But it seemed like they've known each other for a long time, like finding a best friend after separated for a long time. They even work nicely as a team when fighting, despite having the same kagune types. That's hard to reach for ghouls who have known each other in just a short period of time. Or is this all just a coincedence? 

Before more thoughts can run through Akira's mind, Akaashi called her all of a sudden. 

"Akira," he called. Though, it's kinda weird being on first name basis with her while she still calls him by his last name. But then again, everyone else called her with her first name. She raised one of her brows, signalling him to continue. "Can I ask something?" 

Her expression was as still as ever, yet Akaashi caught how her lips puckered slightly. Looks like she didn't expect him to say that. She nodded, anyways. 

"If you dont wan't to answer this, its totally fine, though." He chose his next words carefully. "It's about kakujas in general. You see, sometimes I can lose control over myself. During these last two months I'm living as a nomad in this District, I've lost control around three times. And that's when I'm not hungry or in the middle of eating, like the last one with those doves." Akaashi explained, and Akira felt like she knew where this is going. 

"Like I just suddenly feel like eating and killing anything, and there were voices in my head. It was followed by a transformation, an incomplete one, of course." He continued, "And yesterday I almost fell into it." He sighed heavily, the images still clear in his head. The smell of blood from the fallen ghouls that Akira took down, and the sudden urge to just crush that clown's body. But luckily he was able to contain himself. 

"And knowing you also have a kakuja, how did you deal with that phase?" He asked, eyes peeking from underneath long lashes. Akira started to regret not going back to bed the moment she woke up, but she guessed that there's no turning back now. After knowing quite a lot of things about Akaashi, he at least deserves to know about hers, as well. Though not  _all_ of it. 

"Before that, can I ask you something?" Akira questioned, and Akaashi's brows were furrowed but he nodded. "The night we captured you, were you planning on cannibalizing those group of ghouls? Because if I was right, you're still you that time." 

At the question, Akaashi fidled with his fingers. "Yeah. I didn't want to lose control again so I thought that may be the answer." He reasoned, and Akira smirked at him. Akaashi wasn't interested on how to not lose control, but at how Akira got her kakuja. Smart. 

"How did I deal with that phase, huh," she repeated Akaashi's question, and saw that the boy's attention is fully upon her now.  _Here it goes_. 

"I didn't deal with that phase." She answered, and saw the confusion all over Akaashi's face. "I was already born with a kakuja of my own in my system." She continued, waiting for another question that always came from that answer. Akaashi looked taken aback, as he proceed the information in his head. 

"Does that mean Ren-san, or your uncle also have them?" To Akira's surprise, he voiced a different question than the one she usually gets. But Akaashi's getting to it. 

"No." Akira put her cup down, then looked straight into Akaashi's emerald green eyes with her own dark brown ones. "A natural kakuja is indeed a family thing, but doesn't mean everyone has it." She said, apologizing to Akaashi inside her head. She can't let him know, at least not now. Not when she barely knew him, no matter how comfortable it is to be around him. 

"Ah, I see. Thanks for answering," Akaashi let the topic pass by, and as if on cue, there were sounds of bedroom doors opened at almost the same time. The others has woken up, followed by the sound of footsteps aproaching the living room. Ren was the first, surprised at the sight of Akaashi and Akira already in the living room. But he said nothing. He took a seat in the single couch, leaning against it. 

"I've messaged the others last night about our next move, so it kinda leaves the others in this house," he head straight into the topic, typical of Ren. "We'll reduce our activities after 9 pm, as to not give the doves any clues. We agreed that it's better to avoid them rather than take them head on. Let's see how this goes for two weeks." He said, still leaning back in his seat, eyes closed. "About food, my group and other elder ghouls will take care of it."

Suddenly, he stood up. "We'll open the parlour earlier today, because Yuuji got a bunch of requests on masks. Can you help him, Akira-kun?" He asked, walking to the door heading to the parlour. "Yeah, easy thing." 

After Ren dissapeared behind the door, the other ghouls came into the living room. But Akira had stood up, motioning for Akaashi to come with her. They walked into the kitchen, then into a door at the back of room. Akaashi didn't notice it at first, but two days earlier, he saw Yuuji coming out of that door. Turns out, it was a mask studio, specialized for ghouls. The tattoo parlour outside, is a disguise for their existance and also this studio. From what Akira told him, the studio is new since Yuuji had suddenly took an interest on it around two years ago. 

The interior was simple, with dark walls and wooden floor, just like all floors inside the house. There were masks hanging on the wall for display, and four desks formed together into a square in the middle. On the tables were a lot of papers, sketches on all those masks and a lot of tools for measurement. Akira took a seat in front of one of the table, the ones served for customers. She took a paper from the desk, written in Yuuji's handwriting. There were eight requests for masks, four from ghouls in their District, four others from their neighbouring ghouls in District 9. 

"Yuuji forgot to write your name here," Akira mumbled, reaching for a pen and wrote Akaashi's name down, which surprised the latter. 

"What about me? Both of my masks are fine," he said, matter-of-factly. 

"Ah, I forgot to ask you first." Akira facepalmed herself, then turn to face Akaashi who was still standing up. "I think it's better if you change your mask. Well, that golden eagle was cool as heck but considering the current situation, I thought it's better to change into another, something cooler than that usual black mask." She explained, "But if you don't want to, it's totally cool." She said, tilting her head to one side. 

"That's reasonable, thanks for your concern," Akaashi muttered, "But I'll make it myself." 

"Okay, then-wait. Make it  _yourself_?" Akira asked, confused. 

"Of course. Who do you think made that eagle mask in the first place?" He said, a smug grin upon his face when Akira's jaw dropped.

* * *

 

Later that day, when everyone in the house was busy with their own stuff, Akira saw it as an opportunity to talk to Ren about her condition. Leaving Yuuji, Akaashi and Kiyoko in the studio, she walked into the parlour finding that it was kind of empty. There were only one customer, with Yamada handling him. Ren sat at the cashier table, smoking with one of his leg upon another. 

Akira smiled at the customer politely, as he was trying his best not to scream in pain as the needle stick into the skin on his back. It's far from done. 

"Ren-san." She called him, voice loud despite the music playing in the background. "I need to tell you something."

Ren adjusted his position in his seat, then raised on of his brows. Akira leaned in, whispering in his ear. 

"I need to eat." 

Those four simple words was enough for Ren to sigh heavily, as Akira chuckled slowly. Although, she wasn't happy at all. 

"You can't do that here," Ren said, voice low. Akira nodded, she figured. "I suggest you to look over Shibuya this time. If you're planning to go tonight, take Futakuchi or Yuuji with you. Don't go alone, okay?" Ren blew a puff of smoke out, trying not to think of how bad this situation turned out to be the last time it happened. 

"Yeah. Thankyou, Ren-san." 

As Akira was about to leave, the bell jingled, signalling another customer. She stopped, ready to greet the customer. But the scent she smelled was a ghoul's, and Akira wondered if he was here to get a tattoo or for the mask. 

The ghoul entered, and was apparently a guy. He's around her age, by the looks of it. Akira held her best not to laugh at how ridiculous his hair looked, or say something sarcastic about it. It looked like a bedhead, like he didn't even bother to comb them. The guy was tall, taller than Akaashi. He had bright hazel eyes, which looked sharp, and glinted in a way alike to a cat's. He was smirking as he enters the parlour. 

"Welcome," Ren stood up all of a sudden, before Akira can say the greetings. "Here to get tattoed, young lad?" He let his smoke fell to the tiled floor and stomped upon it. 

"Yeah." His words were to answer Ren's question, but his eyes was trained upon Akira. She had never seen him around before. 

"Do you have your own design, or?" Ren asked, moving out from behind the desk and heading for the seat attached to the table where all his equipments were. 

"I have my own, and actually I'm here with a friend but he's still on his way. Seeing you're occupied," he finally turn his gaze away, while Akira continued to look at him. She's not backing down. His gaze fell upon Yamada in the corner of the room, "Should I tell him to go back?" He smiled, yet it was unsettling. 

"Nah, you don't have to. We can take two," Ren gestured at Akira, and the girl walked into one empty table next to Ren's. "So, do you want to wait for your friend, or?" Ren asked again. This was only a guess, but to Akira, Ren sounded like he didn't want this guy here for long.

"I'll go first then, but I want the girl to  _do_ me." He said, licking his lips as he did so. Akira gritted her teeth at his choice of words. 

"Okay. But just to let you know, she's the least gentle between us here." Ren replied with his own play of words, walked back behind the cashier desk. He took his seat, lighting another ciggarate afterwards. 

The bedhead walked to Akira's table and sat down, taking off his leather jacket afterwards. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, and it showed off his biceps. Akira prepared the equipments as he did so, figuring that he did it to show off. 

"This is the design," he slid his phone across the table, and Akira peeked at what it was. Her right hand was holding the iron, buzzing timidly in her hands. It was a doodle of a sunflower, and Akira held back a chuckle. This guy looked like trouble, yet his request was a cute one.

"Where?" She decided to head straight for it. This would only take only around fifteen minutes. 

"Here," he raised his left ring finger at her, pointing on the in side. and Akira nodded. "Is this your first time?" She questioned, adjusting the iron as the buzzing became much clearer. 

"Getting tattoed? Yes." He replied, making a stupid smirk upon his face. Akira rolled her eyes. She took his left finger and put it on the table rather harshly. 

"Ouch, can you at least be gentle? This is my first time," he winced dramatically, and Akira let go of his hand. If this is how it's gonna be, she's gonna play along. 

"This'll hurt more once I start," she began, watching as the bedhead's eyes widen a bit. "So do you want to continue or nah? It won't bother me to leave you hanging." She finished, smiling innocently. To her surprise, he started laughing out loud. Surprised, Akira slapped his shoulders, telling him to shut up. Indeed he quieted down, but that didn't stop his hyena laugh. 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way." He said, finally stopping and put his left hand on the table. Akira took his ring finger again, and glanced at the design once more. 

"Terushima Akira. I'm going in." She said with a straight face, and the bedhead, Kuroo, tried his best not to laugh. It soon turns into a howl of pain, as soon as the needles made contact with his skin. "Shit! That hurts," he winced, as Akira continued mercilessly. Ren was smirking in his seat, trying not to laugh at the situation. 

As Kuroo was wincing in pain here and there, the glass door opened, revealing another guy. Akira glanced at him, letting go of Kuroo's finger for a while. This other guy had hair like it was defying gravity, and colored in multicolors. His big golden eyes fixed on Kuroo's back, and Akira figured that this was the friend. Then the guy laughed out loud, and Kuroo snapped his head in his direction. 

"Man! Look at you!" He pointed mockingly, as Kuroo glared daggers. 

"I bet you'll cry, you owl!" 

Ren stood up with an amused look on his face, and coughed. "I'm sorry, but can you please quiet down?" He said, and both of them shut their mouth. Kuroo turned back to Akira, to find her grinning at him. She then realized that this Kuroo guy was just provocating her from the moment he started to talk to her, and he meant it in a playful way. Yet he managed to pissed her of a little, because there's no one like that in District 11. Futakuchi and Yuuji, well, they are on a different level.

"What?" He questioned, eyebrows rising. 

"Nothing. It's just that you guys are so far the loudest customers we have." She said, taking his finger back. At that, Kuroo grinned. "I take that it's a good thing." 

"Yeah, whatever." She said as she continued her work without warning Kuroo first, and he bit his lips. 

As both new customers tried their best not to wince in pain, the door leading to the house opened, and Akira stopped again to turn her head. It was Akaashi. She turned to her work again, "What is it, Akaashi?" She asked, and at the corner of her eyes, she saw Akaashi stopped walking. Confused, Akira stopped tattoing Kuroo's finger again, and sent him an apologetic look, only to find his attetion was fixed on something else. 

She turned, and saw Akaashi freezing in his spot, not moving an inch. His eyes were also fixed somewhere, and Akira followed where it was. Strangely, it was fixed at the other customer. As Akira's brows furrowed, Akaashi finally said a word. 

"Bokuto-san?"


	4. revelation

It all happened like a flash, how Kuroo’s friend stood up all of a sudden and ran to Akaashi. How Ren cursed because the iron had almost made their mark on Bokutu’s left arm, when the boy lunged forward. How Akira stood up in an instant, placing her hand in front of Akaashi in a protective manner. Luckily, the iron didn’t mess her work on Kuroo’s finger in the process.

“What the fuck?” She cursed, eyes locking with the guy whose name was what? Bokuto?

The other guy stared down at her. This guy was taller than Akira’s 172cm body, yet shorter than Kuroo’s. But he had a bigger built, with muscles and all that.His golden eyes pierced into Akira’s, and his brows furrowed. 

“Who are you?” He asked, danger evident in his voice. Akira could feel Akaashi was frozen in his spot behind her, not moving or saying anything at all. Akira was not going to back down.

“I can ask you the same.” She stated, as the tension raised in the air.

But before it could, Kuroo stood up and wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder to calm him down. Ren had also separated them both, but the two refused to tear their gazes from each other.

“Stop it. You guys are making a fuss,” Ren said, “Akira-kun.” He turned to the girl beside her, and flicked her forehead. She groaned, as it seemed like she was shook out of her trance. Ren turned to Bokuto and Kuroo, sighing.

“We’ll talk in the back. You can’t make a mess in my parlour.” He said, pointing to the back door with his thumb. He then walked pass the duo to turn the machine off, then walked to the living room. He didn’t miss Yamada’s questioning glances, as he only nod at Akaashi before closing the door.

Yamada eyed the commotion, as the ghoul with a bedhead led his friend into the living room. His friend, however, were still staring at Akira. But as Yamada looked closer, he was staring at Akaashi. Akira glared daggers at him, then she finally asked Akaashi if he was okay after the other two dissapeared behind the door. After Akaashi nodded, they followed suit.

Yamada didn’t miss the bedhead grinning at him, though, and he knew this won’t be good. Lucky his customer was busy holding the pain, that he missed the commotion. Yamada sighed, then continued his work. He could only hope for the best.

* * *

The situation wasn’t any better in the living room. It surprised Kiyoko who was watching a korean drama, yet she immediately went up to her room upon seeing the code Ren gave her. She glanced at Akira, but the girl didn’t catch her stare so Kiyoko went without another word.

“So,” Ren stated, sitting at the single couch facing the two divided groups in front of him. “What was all that about?” He asked, elbows rested upon his thigh as usual.

“My friend Bokuto over here,” Kuroo started, and Ren’s gaze zeroed on him. The younger ghoul didn't falter under it, though. Instead, he continued easily. “Is Akaashi’s old friend over there. You can say they’re already like brothers.” He explained.

Suddenly Ren remembered the story Akira told him only five days ago, about where Akaashi came from. _So this was the boy_?

“I don’t know if you guys had already know yet, but he’s from District 6.” Kuroo continued, and Akira interupted him.

“So you’re _that_ boy?” Akira asked, looking at Bokuto. Though the owl-like guy's expression screamed how he doesn’t like Akira, he nodded. Akira turn to Akaashi who was sitting beside her, staring at his lap. She put her arm around his shoulder, a gesture that made Bokuto growl across her but Kuroo managed to shush him down.

“Bokuto thought he’s gone after the raid back in District 6, then he heard about The Golden Eagle. We got the photos, and the said ghoul’s kagune seemed similar to Akaashi’s and so did his figure. So the both of us were looking for him before CCG.” Kuroo finished, as he now look at Ren as a sign that it’s his turn now to explain, but Akaashi beat him to it.

“You thought I was gone? You left me on that rooftop, Bokuto-san!”

For the first time after fighting him on that alley way, and feeling so comfortable around him, Akira was shocked at how harsh Akaashi’s tone came out to be. And to add, he looked furious that his kakugan started to take over his usual green eyes.

“You knocked me up and left, when I woke up there was no one there.” Akaashi whispered, sounding hurt. He looked at Bokuto with his now flaming kakugan, and the other ghoul seemed shocked as well, his mouth agape.

“I thought I lost you, too.” And that sentence came out as a whisper they barely can heard, but Bokuto sure as hell did. He snapped.

“I went to save my mum, and as much as I know you would do the same, I dont want you to die. Thats why I hit you,” he began, golden eyes filled with concern now. There was no glares and anger in that orbs anymore.

“But I was not strong enough. They..killed my mom. More of those doves came, and that’s when Kuroo and his friends showed up.” He glanced at Kuroo, who leaned in the couch rather casually. He patted Bokuto’s shoulder and nodded at him, then he continued.

“We fought them there, but had to retreat because of the growing numbers. As we did, I’ve told this dumbass here that I left you on that rooftop. So we went there, but you’re not there. Instead there was those doves, and I told you, it was The Grim Reaper’s squad. So we had to retreat,” he sighed heavily, eyes looking anywhere but Akaashi now.

“This stupid owl here almost died that night, he wanted to take Sakusa Kiyoomi and his squad by himself.” Kuroo added, and Bokuto grunted at him. The latter then stood up, slowly walking to Akaashi. Akira understood, as she stood up, knowing Akaashi should be fine now.

Bokuto knelt on the floor, his hands taking Akaashi’s slowly and wrapped his larger ones around them. He noticed how tense Akaashi was, and rubbed his thumb over his palm slowly. He stared at him silently, waiting for Akaashi to say or do something. But instead, tears started to fell down from his eyes, and Bokuto immediately hugged him.

“I’m sorry.” Bokuto apologized. He doesn’t know how could Akaashi still be alive after being in the same rooftop as The Grim Reaper himself, but for now, he’ll thank the deities that the younger boy is now safe and sound in his arms. Bokuto sighed contently, his chin resting on Akaashi’s head as he rubbed his back all over to sooth him.

Akira watched the scene with a small smile on her face. There’s a lot of missing information, indeed, but now, at least Akaashi will be okay. At least, he’s not totally alone in this world, like what he said. Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of the door bell jingled on the parlour, then looked at Ren. He stood up, and gave her the look to take care of this matter. She nodded, as the leader walked back to the parlour.

She walked to where Kuroo was sitting on the couch, looking relieved as well. She sat beside him, folding her hands on her chest.

“Sorry to ruin the moment,” she said in a low tone, “But Bokuto said ‘Kuroo and his friends showed up’. Care to explain that?” She asked, not glancing at him. Although she knew the bedhead did with a grin on his face.

“Why should I answer that?” He taunted.

“Because Akaashi is now a part of our District here, and you and I both know what might happen next.” She said, watching Bokuto turned to sit beside Akaashi, now they both are talking to each other with smiles on their faces. She has never seen Akaashi smiled that way before.

“So that’s really how District 11 works, huh,” Kuroo mumbled, and at that Akira turned to him with a questioning look. “All ghouls in Tokyo knows about how this District runs like a family. Which makes this District the safest ones, yet, the most dangerous as well.” Kuroo shrugged. Akira’s look now turn into that one typical straight face of hers.

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo held his hands up in surrender. “You guys are not the only ghouls who think that the more the safer,” he started, “So-“

Before Kuroo could explain further, Futakuchi descended down the stairs with Aone behind him, the latter stretching his limbs. His nose scrunched at an unfamiliar smell, as he turned to look who was the guest they’re having.

When his eyes met Kuroo’s, he looked surprised, yet he smirked.

“Woah, what an honor to have The Black Cat in our humble house,” he greeted, turning everyone’s attention on him.

“Ah, if it isn’t Futakuchi, the troublesome eater. Turns out you’re staying here in the end, huh?” Kuroo replied with his signature grin upon his face. At the nickname, Aone almost lunged at Kuroo at an instant, but Futakuchi raised his arms in front of him.

“Whatever you’re looking for here, I wont be involved in it.” He stated, then without saying nothing, left the house with Aone.

“And what was that?” Akira asked again, failed to understand things. Futakuchi and Aone was indeed trespassers back then, but what did it have to do with Kuroo? Were they from the same District before? As far as Akira knew, the duo came from District 19 almost one and a half year ago.

“I’ll tell you later. As I was saying, you guys are not the only ghoul groups around. For example, me and Bo here,” he said, gesturing to the both of them as Bokuto kind of looked proud. “We are from Nekoma.”

Akira’s eyes went wide, and at the same time, the door opened again, revealing Ren and Yamada standing there with arms across their chest. They didn’t look pleased. Behind them, was Futakuchi, grinning as he winked. Probably at Kuroo, judging as how the bedhead clicked his tongue.

“I’ve recognize you from the very beginning, Kuroo-kun,” Ren walked towards where Kuroo was seated, where the said person has stood up now.

“And now is the grand question. What business do Nekoma have here?” He asked, standing at his full height. Kuroo was tall, yet Ren was a few cm taller. The man was practically a giant, standing at 192 cm.

“As I told you, we’re here looking for Akaashi,” Kuroo smiled, despite the tension rising in the room. Bokuto and Akaashi had stood up as well, and so did Akira.

“But seeing that the princess is indeed here, I might have another thing in mind.” His eyes glinted mischievously. In an instant, Ren had him by the collar and had slammed him against the nearest wall. Futakuchi had sauntered inside, standing by Akira. He noticed she was now silent, realization upon her face.

“You wont be alive after saying those words.” Ren threatened, his kakugan had already took over his usual steely grey eyes. But instead of being afraid, Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto stood alert, almost jumping over to Ren if Kuroo didn’t tell him off with his eyes.

“I know. But dont worry. I wont push. Trust me, she’ll be the one coming to us,” Kuroo said, his hand now grabbing Ren’s, which was still around his collar. He didn’t put any force on it, though. “You can let go now, Silver. I wont try anything funny.” Kuroo used Ren's known ghoul name, and the older hissed.

Ren stayed silent afterwards, completely still, before slowly letting go of the younger ghoul. Kuroo craned his neck, relaxing his muscles. He then looked at Akira, behind Futakuchi.

“Ain’t that right, Akira? Aren’t you tired living with a fake name?” He said with an innocent smile, and Ren growled at him. Kuroo chuckled, again. He looked around, and noticed that more people had come. And he noticed some of them had confused looks upon their faces, so he decided to push it a little bit more.

“Ah, some of you guys must be confused.” He began, walking to where Bokuto stood, and the room has taken it sides. Kuroo stood with Bokuto and Akaashi, facing the rest of the ghouls in that house. “Akira over there is not just any ghoul, y’know.” He smirked.

“Stop it.”

Instead of Ren, Akira spoke up. She looked at him with her plain expression. “Whatever you’re planning, I’m not interested.”

Kuroo almost high-fived himself mentally. She took his bait.

“Oho? Even when Akaashi over here is a relative of yours?” Kuroo wiggled his brows, and this time, Akaashi himself was surprised. He snapped his head towards Kuroo in an instant, then to Bokuto. Bokuto put his finger upon his lips, and Akaashi’s brows furrowed. He then turned to Akira, then was completely taken aback.

How could he only notice it now?

How they kind of look similar, and immediately clicked with one another. How they both have similar chimera kagune. How she can understand him a lot without him needing to explain, or how he feel comfortable around her. And it was only five days, for God’s sake.

“Akira,” Akaashi called, as the girl who wore similar expression turned to him. Her dark eyes staring at his emerald green’s, and oddly, Akaashi could see his mother’s feature on her. Strange. Yet, Akaashi had to make sure.

“Were your parents, one of them, from the Shirayuki family?”

At how shocked the others looked, and how Ren almost attacked him right then and there, Kuroo almost smiled. He then looked at Akira, at how the girl was surprised as well, but her eyes were glassy. Yup, he was definetely right.

“My mom was.” She replied, now looking at Akaashi and it clicked in her mind as well.

“We’ll leave now,” Kuroo suddenly announced, now making Akaashi turn to him again. But Bokuto rubbed his back reassuringly, and Akaashi became silent.

“And Akaashi will come with us. Right?” Now, it’s Kuroo’ turn to look at the other ghoul, and Akaashi was visibly confused.

The ghouls in District 11 has been so kind to him. He made a ruckus in their feeding grounds, yet they took him in. And Akira was also there. But realizing who Akira truly was, and the fact that she obeys almost everything Ren said, Akaashi was kind of afraid on what he doesn’t know about the district. He felt kind of uneasy from the very beginning, as well.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, and the shock was inevitable. “I’m sorry, but I don’t really think I belong here. And I’m sure there are no secrets about you guys that I can tell them,” Akaashi was smart. He immediately catch up to the situation, as he looked at Ren while saying so. Ren clearly look dissapointed, but Akaashi tried his best to ignore it.

“You may go,” Ren said, “But for Akira, it’s up to her.” He stated.

Akaashi almost speak immediately that she should come along, but Bokuto grabbed his hand and tugged at it.

“Then we will take our leave.” Kuroo said, smiling all friendly. Without saying anything else, he left the room with Bokuto and Akaashi behind him. Akaashi looked back, though, then let go of Bokuto’s hand for a while.

He bowed deeply, and said his gratitude for their kindness. Then, he left as well, leaving the room silent. After the door bell jingled, signalling that they left, Futakuchi was the first one to speak up.

“I know that Kuroo’s the leader of Nekoma, but Akira,” he turned to the girl beside him. “What was that? _Who_ are you?”

But Akira didnt reply. She stormed to the stairs, muttering ‘I need to clear my head’ as she did so. Kiyoko went after her, and now Futakuchi turns to Ren. There were only the four of them left, with Yamada and Aone. Yuuji had gone to buy stuff for the mask earlier, and hasn’t come back since.

Futakuchi’s expression demands explanation, and Ren sighed.

“I’ll tell you all after Kentarou arrives. He and Rika knows how to explain this best.” He said, “For now, all I can tell you is Akira is not just any ghoul.”

“Yeah, I know that. That bastard Kuroo had said it, and Akaashi even mentioned the Shirayuki family. So that explains how strong she is.” Futakuchi huffed, Aone patting his shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

“Her mother is a Shirayuki.” Yamada confirmed it, “And now we know that Akaashi’s mother is a Shirayuki as well. They might be cousins.”

“But that still doesn’t explain everything. What makes her so special?” Futakuchi spat, clearly agitated. “I joined this District thinking we could be family, but I guess there’s some secret that I don’t even know. Maybe this is the cue for me and Aone to leave?” He taunted, and that finally made Ren snap.

“Her father was a Tsukuyomi. The last one of them.”

The door bell jingled. Terushima Kentarou and Rika entered, with Yuuji behind them. Futakuchi was dumbfonded, surprised was not enough to describe how he felt right now. Even Aone froze at the information.

“Her father was Tsukuyomi Akihiko, and her mother Shirayuki Himeka. Both were my best friends back then, before they were killed.” 

* * *

 

Akira laid on Kiyoko’s bed, sprawled on her stomach. She buried her head in the pillow, as she tried to think about what the fuck had just happened. She had apologized to Kiyoko earlier, saying that she wants to be alone for now and asked her to borrow her room.

The girl said it was fine, and she went back downstairs without saying anything else. Akira kinda felt bad about it, but she really needed to be alone.

Her whole life she thought she was alone. She did have her uncle and aunt, and also an annoying brother. And then a larger community in District 11 who has been with her since she was little. She didn’t lie when she claimed Ren as one of her most favorite person here.

But now, knowing that she actually had a living relative, the fact kind of shook her. Okay, it’s not kinda. It totally surprised her. It was actually kind of obvious, seeing how she and Akaashi clicked almost immediatelly. And how could she not notice that Akaashi’s features were similar to her mom's? Especially that emerald green eyes of his?

Ah, her mom.

The thought of her biological parents always bring her down. All she remembers about them is they were just a little happy family, spending their days having fun. She remembers that they usually went to the park for fun, or play by the river. Sometimes stroll around the town, or just stay at home.

Her father was a charming man. He would play with her until she got tired and eventually fall asleep. And her mother was a loving woman, with her tender touches and warm embraces. According to her uncle, they were also the kindest people he had ever meet, and were the best couple that was literally meant for one another.

It was thank to them that Kentarou was able to be Rika’s boyfriend, and then her husband. From what he told her, he was hopeless when it came to girls. Akira wanted to chuckle at the memory. At least from Kentarou, she can keep the memory of them when they were alive in her head. 

She was only four years old when her parents were murdered, too young to even understand what happened. The first week after their death, Akira asked Kentarou and Rika about them. The two tried their best to tell her that they're just out of town for a while, but the longer it gets, more curious and worried Akira became. She would cry at night missing them, so thats when Kentarou decided to tell her the truth. It was hard to tell a four years old that their parents would never come home again, and that she would never see them again. Ever. But they had to.

Then Akira remembered asking for their pictures, and when she saw them, she tear up almost immediately. She didn't understand that they died, but knowing she'll never see them again hurt her heart. Akira shifted on the bed, pulling a wallet from her pockets. Inside, was the photograph. It was folded neatly, and she opened it carefully. 

Her father had messy dark hair, with sharp dark blue eyes. He had a pointed nose, and full lips. She clearly took after his father’s hair and nose, but she had her mother’s lips. Small, but plump cherry lips. Her mother was not so tall, though, so her height is also from her father. They both were smiling widely at the camera, looking really happy. Kentarou said this picture was taken the night before their wedding. 

As for the eyes, Akira smiled. She stood up from the bed, moving to Kiyoko’s mirror. She carefully took her contacts off, then when both of it were off, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It almost put a smile on her face, at her mismatched eyes. The right one was emerald green, while the left one was dark blue. Just like her parents’. Staring at herself like this, she knew she was really their daughter.

She can’t imagine how different things would be if they were alive.

The thoughts immediately put a frown upon her face, and not wanting to break Kiyoko’s mirror, she went back to lay on the bed and curl herself on it.  _I shouldn't be thinking about mom and dad_ , she told herself, but she can't stop. Not when it kind of makes her happy, recalling the memories, but also sad and frustrated. The thought of what happened earlier, the questions about what Kuroo was up to and who Akaashi actually is are now gone from her head.  _Just let me sink once in a while_. 

She grew up having to understand that her parents were murdered just because they were ghouls.

At that, she wanted to scream at the world. She wants to yell at them, at how unfair it was. They were living beings just like them, the only difference is what they _eat_. But if you think through about it, both sides could come up with a solution. They could actually live among each other without having to hunt each other down.

Akira screamed in the pillow, only muffling sounds were heard. _You have to stay calm_ , she told herself. _Don't think about that for now. Think about what the heck Kuroo meant. There's no use thinking about what's already gone_.

Yeah, that’s what she have to do now. She can't dwell on the past. As bitter as it sounds, her parents are gone.

She bit her bottom lip at the thought, trying to shake it away. But seems like she had reached her limit as well. Her limit to stay calm and collected, and the positive mindset to just keep going on. Akira didn’t even realize that she was already trembling. Because behind all that facade, she's just a kid. A kid with no parents. 

She curled her body even more, as she cried silently.


	5. discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but i did intend this for a filler only. the information here is important for the whole plot ;) thankyou so much for clicking this story, happy reading! 
> 
> p.s. there'll be a next chapter with usual length tomorrow so dont worry :)

Akaashi is glad that Bokuto is alive. He’s really grateful for it, to be honest. But as they walked to the train station, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. He has only joined for five days, not even a week. But the comfort he felt is undeniable, or was it just because of Akira?

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called out to him all of a sudden, interwining their fingers together and giving him a small smile. “I know you’re probably confused, but I’ll tell you everything once we get home.”

_Home, huh?_

Akaashi nodded, squezing Bokuto’s hand. Kuroo had walked in front of them, walking easily through the ocean of people going inside the train. They shuffled inside, and settled for a spot in the middle far from the door. All the chairs were occupied so they had to stand up, Bokuto standing behind Akaashi rather protectively.

Bokuto had told him that they are heading to District 20, or more known as the Nerima Ward. That’s where he’s been staying this past months, saying that it was their headquarters or something. He’s also told that Kuroo is the leader of the ghoul organization Nekoma, which kinda surprises Akaashi.

But Bokuto has ensured him that he’ll explain everything later. So as much as Akaashi is worried about whats about to come, he guessed that things should be fine with Bokuto around. Yeah, with Bokuto, he should be fine.

“Akaashi, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Kuroo suddenly turned to him, his tall figure looming over Akaashi. He had this cat-like eyes that glinted dangerously, that Akaashi decided not to put his guard down around him, no matter how close he had become to Bokuto.

“Sure,” he answered, standing to his full height now.

“Do you really just recognize that Akira’s your relative by now?” He asked, sounding curious. Now that he mentions the said girl again, Akaashi started questioning his choice again. But he put them aside.

“Yeah.” Was his short reply. Kuroo hummed.

“But that girl was reaaally similar to you, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto added from behind him. “I immediately know that she’s what we’re looking for.”

Akaashi furrowed his brows. “What you’re looking for?” He ignored the feeling of relief when Bokuto mentioned that he and Akira was indeed similar. This information is much more important right now.

“Yup.” Bokuto paused, glancing at Kuroo. The latter nodded, signaling that it’s a go for Bokuto to continue. Then he leaned down a bit, to whisper at Akaashi’s ear.

“There’s this possibility that her mother and your mother is sibling. It’s impossible for them to be cousins, since the last heir of the Shirayuki family only had one son and the said son only had two daughters.” Bokuto spoke softly, knowing the topic about parents is sensitive to Akaashi. He studied Akaashi’s expression, which was as plain as ever, but he didn’t miss the way his eyes widen a bit.

“I’m gonna ask about how did you know all this later, but right now, I’m just glad that I actually have a cousin.”

Ah, there it is. The sincere, small smile of Akaashi Keiji that Bokuto missed so much. Growing up with him makes Bokuto knows literally every little things about Akaashi, and that means knowing how it is rare for the younger boy to smile. Especially this kind of smile, the genuine one when it totally reach his eyes.

“So about what you asked earlier, we’re looking for her because, to put it simply, she’s a high-class ghoul, like you.” Bokuto continued, still whispering. Akaashi nodded, urging Bokuto to continue. As much as he doesn’t really like the title, the fact that his mother was a Shirayuki grant him that title.

The Shirayuki family was a ghoul family that was known for their strength and gorgeous features. They were specially popular among ghouls, for both reasons of course. It was like the living quatation of the saying about roses, that they’re indeed beautiful but if you’re not careful, you can bleed from the thorns.

For that, they were classified the high-class by ghouls, and eventually humans afterwards.

“But, Akira is on a literally different class. That, is because her father was Tsukuyomi Akihiko.” 

At the mention of the name, Akaashi was totally surprised.

But at the same time, it explains everything. Akira’s strength, her strong kagunes. Her kakuja. How agile she is, and how she masters combat easily.

 _I’ll tell you later. It’s not too important right now_.

That’s what she said when he asked him about her kakuja. She did explain that it was a family thing, but Akaashi didn’t expect it to be as big as this.

“So you’re telling me that she’s the King’s daughter?” Akaashi can’t believe it himself.

“Yup. She probably tells you something else, but it was a wise decision. Between ghouls, the raid on King and his partner, which we now call Queen, is known to be a dark part of our history. I kind of agree, though. Those two were the perfect leaders. After their death, there were rumours spread around that they had a son. But through my intels and search for years, the kid wasn’t a boy. It was a girl.” Kuroo explained, had leaned down and spoke so lowly that only Akaashi could hear.

“So, why you’re looking for her,” Akaashi stared at his shoes. No, it can’t be. He looked at Kuroo, disbelief all over his face.

“For war?”

Kuroo winked. “Kind of.”

* * *

It seemed like an eternity has passed in Ren’s living room when Akira finally descended down the stairs. The first thing they see was a pair of mismatched eyes, but those eyes were red and puffy. It of course surprised most of them, but they ignored it, already knowing the story.

She stood at the end of the stairs, looking at everyone in the room. Even her uncle was there. Akira took her shaky breath, then bowed down.

“For those who doesn’t know the truth, I’m sorry for lying to you.”

Then she stood tall, hands fisting on her sides. She could see Futakuchi, sitting in the couch with Aone and Kiyoko beside him. Then there was Yuuji, with Kentarou and Rika. Then of course, Ren and Yamada. They all looked at her expectantly, waiting for what she’s going to say.

Akira knows they’ll probably hate her for it, but she has made her choice. There’s no backing down now.

“I don’t know what they’re up to, hell, I don’t even know who they are. But they’ve figured who I am. So to put it short, I’m going to leave.”

She held one hand up when almost everyone almost interrupted her, “I’m not going to join them either. I just don’t want to put you guys in danger and burden you guys more. And,” she paused, looking at Kentarou and Rika with a smile, her lips trembling. She bit them, trying to hold back the tears.

“Thank you so much for being a family to me. I’ll pay a visit once in a while.”

And before anyone could say anything, she stormed out of the room. Akira has knew that this day would probably come, and she’ve prepared for it. She knows she’s not going to leave forever, but still, stepping out of the parlour after saying those words sure hurts a lot.

She walked to her house, and immediately went to her room. She stuffed the essential stuff she needs in her backpack, and as she did so, someone entered her room. Three of them, actually.

“Akira,” Kentarou spoke, calling her softly. “You can stay, you know. I’ve told you,”

Truth is, she’ve discussed this with Kentarou since last year. And her decision was still the same, that she’ll leave.

“Uncle, you know me better than anyone.” She picked her backpack, trying to smile at him. Rika was already crying beside him, and Yuuji weren’t even looking at her.

“Like I said, it’s not like I’m leaving forever. I’ll pay you guys a visit once in a while.” She walked towards them, and hugged her uncle and aunt. She held back the tears. “Thank you for everything.”

Then swiftly she let go, walking to Yuuji in the hallways. The brunette was pouting, and took a step back when she walked towards him.

“No, you said you’ll visit, so don’t make this look like a goodbye, dumbass.” He rolled his eyes, and Akira chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s right. See you around, brother.”

She turned around, not sparing another glance. Yuuji was glad for it, because that means she wont notice the tears rolling down his cheek. He ran his fingers through his hair, and shook his head.

“Take care, sis!” He shouted, trying to sound as cheery as ever as he heard the sound of the front door closing downstairs.

* * *

No matter how many pictures she had seen of her childhood, she clearly doesn’t remember anything. Her clue was only a picture of an old house in Toshima, and the adress written behind it.

After her discussion with Kentarou last year, the man gave her a key and a few documents on what her parents had left behind for her. One of them, was the house. From the picture, it looks like a normal old Japanese house.

Akira looked at the picture once again, then stuffed them inside her jacket pockets. Its getting colder in Japan now, seeing that winter is coming in a few months. Lucky that the train was warmer than outside.

She sat on the chair near the door, and leaned casually. She took her iPod out of her other pocket, attached the earphone and played some music. It was a birthday gift from Yuuji three years ago, consisting his not-so-bad taste in music. Looking at it, it reminds her that her 17th birthday is coming soon, on the following month.

Just as she was about to close her eyes to sleep, someone sat beside her. So she shuffled a bit to give the person more space, but she frozed a bit when she saw the white coat the figure was wearing.

_Dove._

“Excuse me, miss, but can I ask you something?”

Akira wasn’t planning on making a conversation with anyone, let alone a dove. But when she shuffled, of course she made a slight eye-contact with the dove. And now that she had turn to them, she noticed that there were actually the four of them.

“Yeah, what is it?” She pullet out her earphones, acting casual. Now she noticed all of them. The one beside her is Hinata Shoyou, the junior investigator. Beside him was Kageyama Tobio, he’s in the same year as Hinata. Two other person beside him were probably Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi, from the iconic silver hair.

“Are you wearing contact lenses?” The investigator asked innocently, and Akira noticed how _small_  he is. They were sitting down, but she’s taller then him. The boy beside him scolded him for asking something like that to a stranger, but Akira chuckled.

“No, it’s natural. This kind of condition is called heterochromia.” She explained simply, and Hinata went ‘wooooow’ at it. He looked like a puppy, all excited like that. Which kind of reminds her of Yuuji when they were little.

“This is the first time I’ve seen someone with a heterochromia! They look much cooler than the pictures!” He exclaimed, and Akira just laughed along awkwardly. Before Hinata could say anything, someone had stood up and pushed him aside, replacing Hinata’s seat.

“I’m so sorry for this kid, he’s as innocent as that. If I don’t sit here he’ll probably bother you for the rest of the ride, so I’m taking his spot to make him shut up.” He apologized politely, and Akira chuckled, waving her hands.

“It’s okay, and thank you.” She thanked the senior investigator with silver hair, Sugawara. They’re probably here after their investigation on The Golden Eagle, which of course results in nothing.

The ride was silent after that, and Akira listened to her music all the while. She closed her eyes, and breathed slowly. Just in case, she’ll remember their scents.

She almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for Hinata’s sudden chit chat with her partner mentioning Shiratorizawa.

“What is Shiratorizawa doing in District 11, anyway?” He piped, and Akira waited for the answer.

“Who knows? Maybe they’re just wandering around. We know where their headquarters is, anyway.” The guy Akira guessed as Kageyama replied simply. “Though I’m sure if we are to attack now, we’ll probably win. They’re still recovering.”

“Yet, you guys should be careful and alert as ever, alright?” Sugawara cut in, with a tone thats telling them that this is the end of the conversation.

“Suga’s right. For now, let’s focus on Eagle.”

And as much as Akira’s worried about Shiratorizawa operating in Oota, at least she knew that they’re still gathering information on The Eagle. Which probably will be impossible, since there are no more traces left.

She shuffled into a more comfortable position to sleep, deciding that she'll figure what to do with Shiratorizawa later. The reason is already crystal clear for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would be great if I know what you guys think of this story, so you can drop a comment below. thankyou :)


	6. alteration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there guys! i just noticed two days ago (26/06/2019) that the second chapter was literally the same as the first chapter and that clearly confused me .-. it happened after i updated the fifth chapter, and i didn't save any copy of it before. so i had to rewrite it :') there wasn't much difference about the main points, though (i hope so :3)
> 
> sorry for the inconvenience, and happy reading :)

Kuroo Tetsurou is a young man with a head filled with a lot of dreams and ideas. He's smart, playful, and not to mention has quite the appearance. But he's also scheming, witty and loves to tease the hell out of people. 

So far, that's what Semi Eita thought of him. He sipped on his coffee, his light brown eyes stared at the said man sitting in front of him. 

"So, what do you say, Kuroo-san?" He asked, putting his cup back on the table. The atmosphere around them was filled with usual chit-chats between Nekoma's coffee shop customers, where most of them were ghouls. Semi clearly noticed all stares he was getting from the moment he entered the place, but with a stern look from Shirabu, they all went back to mind their own business. 

"Jeez, quit the 'san' already. Plus, you're talking in such a formal way it hurts my head. We're just teenagers, Semi-kun." Kuroo waved his hand, then rest his chin on both his folded hands. 

Semi chuckled. "Habits die hard. And your answer is?" 

"Hmm, that's really risky, Semi-kun. This is Cochlea we're talking about." Kuroo traced the rim of his cup with his index finger, his cat-like eyes peering up to catch Semi's reaction. 

"As I've told you, we've planned this for quite a long time and we're sure it will succeed. We just lack the number and skill." 

"And instead of scouting another ghouls, you came all the way here? I'm sure there are a lot of ghouls out there dying to join Shiratorizawa." Kuroo smiled nonchalantly, and Semi tried his best not to scowl at the expression. He came here for help, of course. 

"That's because Ushijima-san believed in you guys' competence." He stated, and Kuroo had the audacity to roll his eyes. Semi almost jumped at him for that. 

"What's in it for us?" 

 _This cat_ , Semi cursed internally. 

"I've been waiting for you to ask that," Semi flashed a smile, "Actually we have the same goal, Kuroo. And we offer,no, we recommend that Nekoma and Shiratorizawa join reinforcement in order to achieve it." 

Yet, Kuroo only smirked. "How are you so sure that we have the same goal?" He challanged, and before Semi could gave a reply, he cuts him. "I'll discuss this with my friends. We'll inform you tomorrow." 

Kuroo stood up, clearly signalling that he has nothing left to say. So Semi stood up as well, and bid him goodbye. He left with Shirabu, who glanced one last time at Kuroo as if threatening him. The bedhead only shrugged at it, walking back to the counters where the others were already waiting for his explanation.

"Let me guess, they want us to help them free Tendo and Goshiki?" Yaku asked, taking the empty cups from Kuroo and put them on the sink. 

"Yup." Kuroo replied, popping the 'p'. He leaned on the counter, closing his eyes. 

"There are no guarantees they're still alive, why they're so sure about it?" Tora piped in, pouring a new cup of coffee. He gave it to Shibayama, who was working his shift as the waiter that afternoon. 

"Those two are still alive. Shiratorizawa has the connection to make sure of that." Kuroo answered for him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Man, I'm tired." 

"By the way, what happened in 11?" Yaku flicked his forehead, when Kuroo yawned so widely. "You came back with Bokuto and Akaashi, so Nekomata-san was right?" 

Now that Yaku mentioned it, Kuroo grinned. He arrived just a few minutes ago, with Bokuto and Akaashi. And just as he did, Semi Eita appeared by the door. Looks like this was his lucky day indeed. All his cards are playing well.

"Yeah, it's scary how accurate his intels are. The Princess was there." Kuroo jumped off of his chair, walking to get inside the other side of the counter. 

"And it's true she's related to Akaashi?" Yaku asked again, and Kuroo nodded simply.  _But she's probably not there anymore_. He turned the water on the sink on, washing the used cups. He was calculating everything in his head, and this is the third time he did it this afternoon. Everything's doing fine, yet Kuroo couldn't help but worry a bit. It's way too  _calm_. Too good, beyond his expectations, that it kind of gives the feeling of the calm before the storm. 

"About Shiratorizawa," he mumbled, drying his hands off and turning to face Yaku and Tora. The determined expression on their faces were enough to confirm it. "We'll tell the others tonight." 

* * *

Akira did remember nothing from her childhood. 

But looks like, it's not literally everything. She remember bits of it, like small pieces of them coming back together into her head when she sees an image of it. That's probably whats happening right now. 

This old house in front of her was already occupied by another family, as she stared from a good distance. A human family, to be exact. They have a little girl playing around in front of the house, accompanied by the mother. Akira almost chuckled to herself. It could be her growing up in that house. It could be her playing in the front porch. 

She shook her head. She's getting oddly emotional, it doesn't feel like herself much. With heavy steps, she turned away and started walking to a new adress on her phone. When her parents died, Kentarou decided to empty the house and sell it to avoid the doves further investigation on Akira. There were nothing much left, only some cash and important documents. It seemed that her parents wanted her to live a normal life, and enroll to a school, but Akira refused. Instead, she studied on her own back home with Yuuji. 

From the cash left, Kentarou kept it in case if times like this come. And now that it happened, Akira will use them to rent a mini apartment for a while. The owner was an old friend of her parents, Kentarou himself was the one to recommend it, and it's only him and Rika who know about her current location now. She slowed her pace once approaching a two story building, and checked the adress once more. This is it. 

Just as she walked inside the gates, she saw a woman sweeping the front yard. Hearing the gates pushed open, she turned towards her and her eyes immediately widen at the sight of her. 

"Akira-chaaannn!" 

Akira of course didn't expect her to sprint towards her using her ghoul speed, and tackling her into a big bear hug. The younger girl was so surprised that she cant breath, and just in time, the woman let go. 

"Oh my God, you're a young lady now! Ah, where are my manners," she patted her worn-out jeans, trying to shake off the dust from it. Although there was none, it seems.  
"I'm Iwaizumi Sakuya." She bowed, and Akira immediatelly returned the gesture. 

"I'm Teru-" she stopped, isn't sure if she should introduce herself as a Terushima anymore. "I'm Akira." She goes with her first name, trying to smile even though it felt much more like a grimace. Sakuya noticed it, as she smiled fondly. 

"It's okay. I know everything, Ken has called me up. By the way, around me, you can use your birth name. So, can you repeat it?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and Akira was dumbfonded. She blinked a few times, then when the request finally gets to her head, she scratched the back of her neck. 

"I'm Tsukuyomi Akira. Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san." 

At that, Sakuya slapped her back, and laughed out loud. "Gosh, that's better! You really are Akkun and Hime's daughter, huh?" She exclaimed, and Akira couldn't help but laugh as well. It felt nice, introducing herself with her own name. And it's been a long time since she heard someone mention her parents openly like this, in such a familiar way. Kentarou and Rika often avoids the topic, and Akira never pushed it. But looks like it'll be different with Sakuya. 

"And don't call me Iwaizumi-san! Just call me Sakuya." She winked, as she sling her arm around Akira's shoulder. "C'mon, I'll show you your room." 

They walked to the second floor, to a room by the far end. "I'm staying here as well. My room's on the first floor, though." She fished a key from her pockets, and used it to open the door. 

The apartment wasn't big, yet wasn't small either. It's just the perfect size. It has a mini living room, and one bedroom. There's a bathroom in the bedroom, and a small kitchen on the back. It also has a small balcony separated by a glass door from the kitchen, to dry laundries. To Akira, it was perfect. 

"So how is it?" Sakuya asked, as Akira sat down on the floor next to her. 

"It's perfect. Thank you, Sakuya-san. I'll make sure to pay in due time." She thanked her, and Sakuya shook her head. 

"No need to worry about that. You don't even have to pay." She made a 'no-no' with her fingers in front of Akira's face, and before the girl could protest, she began telling her stories. 

"This is nothing compared to what your parents did for me back then," she spoke, a small smile on her face. "I take it Ken doesn't talk much about them, yeah?" 

Akira could only nod, curiousity written all over her face. 

"That's kind of acceptable. It's not you who's not ready, it's him. He was the closest to Akkun back then." Sakuya stared at Akira, and she guessed that Sakuya was probably looking for any resemblances between her and her parents. 

"Your father came from a high-class ghoul family in Kyoto. He refused the family's tradition to marry into another arranged family, and ran away from the house. He came to Tokyo, and he met your mother here. They were under the same circumstances, except Himeka was from Tokyo from the start. But how they met was really funny, you see." Sakuya chuckled, and Akira didn't realize she was already leaning on the small table separating them. This is what she've been dreaming about since she was a kid, like how did her parents met and all that, how was their wedding, and the first years of her life. 

"Himeka wasn't an embodiment of her name at all. She was wild, and after escaping, she went binge-eating humans and ghouls, doing so with those doves tailing after her. One time, she was almost captured by the CCG. Your mother was a strong ghoul that they had to sent three top squads to do that. She almost lost, though, if it wasn't for your father. He jumps in and slayed two of the squads, then escaped with Himeka." Sakuya clapped, and this time, Akira laughed out loud. 

Deep down, she always knows that her mother wasn't just a woman with a beautiful face. 

"The thing is, before the capture these two were always fighting when they cross each other's paths. Hime sees Akkun as a ghoul who dared to walk on her feeding grounds. Akkun was just simply living there, trying not to attract attention. But Hime is a hot headed that she attacked him and it results in an even most of the times. So when Akkun saved her, he took it as his first win." 

Sakuya leaned in, and brushing Akira's hair from her face. She tucked them behind her ear, and smiled. "Then they went lovey-dovey afterwards. I don't really know about how did they get into a relationship, but they lived together since then. I met Hime first, a few months before Akkun showed up. You can guess the rest," she then stood up, and Akira almost asked her to stay for more stories. But she guessed that it's enough for now, because Sakuya probably has another thing to do. 

"I'll continue the story next time, I have to pay my nephew a visit," she ruffled Akira's head, the girl also had stood up. "Come to think about it, he's around your age. You're seventeen, right?" 

"I'll be on December." 

"Woah, that's next month. We'll celebrate! There's another people you have to meet, if you want. They're also good friends of your parents," Sakuya smiled, and Akira nodded in gingerly. For the first time in a while, she has something to look forward to. 

As she opened the door for Sakuya and stepped outside, she caught sight of another person about to enter the unit beside her's. 

"Ah, that's your neighbor. Hello, Tsukishima-kun!" 

Akira smiled politely at her neighbor, a boy around her age as well, but much taller. And to add, he's so thin to the point he looked lanky. He's also blonde, which was an unusual thing. He wore black rimmed glasses, and bowed slightly. 

"Good afternoon, Sakuya-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukishima Kei." 

"I'm Akira, nice to meet you too." Akira noticed Tsukishima's brows rose slightly. He may be confused, but he didn't ask anything about it. He only bowed politely and entered his unit, and that kinda suits his look. He looked like the type of guy who doesn't care much about other people, was what Akira guessed. 

"Akira-chan, most of the residents here are ghouls, but Tsukishima-kun's a human. There's also Yahaba-kun and Yachi-chan on the first floor. There are three of them from the total of eight residents here, including you and me." Sakuya whispered to her ear, and Akira was visibly surprised. Yet she nodded, and Sakuya patted her shoulder before leaving her. 

When she gets back inside, Akira went for her bag and took out her stuffs. At the very bottom, was the most important stuff she needs. She took it, and watched as the orange sun rays that peeked from the kitchen glistened over it. It glowed like a gold, and Akira traced her fingers over it. Akaashi sure put his heart into making it, that she kinda feels bad about taking it without him knowing. 

But this is for the best. 

She took another item from the bottom of the bag, revealing another mask. From now on, there'll be no panda anymore. 

* * *

Despite still being a part of Tokyo, the Edogawa Ward is not as crowded as the center Tokyo. Located in the outskirts, CCG decided to build a special prison for ghouls there, and named them Cochlea. So far, a lot of ghouls that has been captured are locked down there, most of them were used for experiments. By the end, all of them are turned into quinques. The facility is a big no for ghouls, and also humans. Inside it are basically monsters, that God-knows-when could went rampage and then escape. 

"Which made me wonder, why are you guys still keeping me alive." The ghoul stated, as he grin playfully at the investigator across him. "If you were trying to extract any information from me, sorry not sorry, I won't tell you anything." 

"You're so obdurate, Tendou Satori." The investigator sighed. 

"That's what everyone says about me. That's a good trait, you know." The red-haired male chuckled, tapping on the glass separating him and the investigator. 

"Despite all the torture, you're still holding on, I see." The investigator smirked, "But looks like your friend is giving up soon." 

He calmly showed Tendou a recording on the iPad he's been holding, showing a familiar figure, with wounds all over his body. There were stab wounds on his torso, and some of his fingers were missing. 

"I insist that we shall not scar his pretty face, so you'll be able to recognize him. But you see, his fingers are starting to take a looong time to grow back. I'm worried he'll have to lose all of them." The investigator pouted, quite satisfied at Tendou's reaction. He was mad, to the point his kakugan are already taking over. But Tendou sat still, not giving another reaction. 

"You should consider answering our questions, for the both of you's sake. Especially Goshiki-kun's, though." He stood up, smirking like a devil. Tendou stood up as well, his eyes glaring at the investigator with pure anger and hatred. 

"I'll visit you again soon, so make sure to prepare the answers, okay?" He smiled nonchalantly, and Tendou held his best not to punch the glass in front of him. Because the more he shows his emotion, the happier this shitty bastard will be. 

Tendou watched as he left the room, and groaned after he dissapeared behind the doors. He walked to an object that's supposed to be his bed, and laid on it. But it was as hard as a concrete, so Tendou sat back up again. He let his rinkaku out, and attach them to the ceiling, then let himself hang there upside down like a bat. 

"Damn it, Ushiwaka-kun," he cursed, "What's taking you so long?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've introduced a lot of new characters here, so let's just guess where this'll head to soon hehe. and there'll be a lot of blood from now on, ohoho.


End file.
